Misunderstood Love
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Bakura misunderstands Ryou’s actions and thoughts and think it’s time to leave. [BakuraRyou]


I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters although I do own this fanfiction and if you try to take it away from me, I'll bite your fingers. Thank you, have a good day

Bakura misunderstands Ryou's actions and thoughts and think it's time to leave. Song fic, one shot. B/R

DUE TO RECENT EVENTS, THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED TO AVOID ANY TROUBLE THAT IT MAY CAUSE TO THE SITE. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

**Misunderstood Love**

_Written on April 17, 2005_

Rewritten on June 23, 2005

* * *

_Bakura's POV_

You're scared of me, that much I can tell.

You say you're not, but I can tell that you are. Whenever I'm in the same room, you would shift your eyes away from mine and make up some lame excuse that you needed to go do something to leave the room.

When you talk to me, you're afraid to look me right in the eye and tell me what's wrong. Even after I asked you over and over what was wrong and why you're avoiding me. You would just insist that you're not and change the topic or excuse yourself to do the dishes or fold laundry.

That's bullshit, Ryou. I've lived with you, shared a body with you, I have a _soul_ connected to yours. I know when something is wrong and when you're avoiding something. I know you too well to be fooled.

Yet, even though I keep asking you over and over, you don't answer me.

Why, Ryou, why? What have I done? Please tell me, God, I can't take it anymore. It's tearing me apart.

I want to look into your beautiful chocolate eyes again and figure out what's going on. Why are you scared of me? Is it something that I have said? Is it something that I have done that offended you? Why can't you just tell me?

Please, Ryou, tell me. I can't take it anymore.

It's been a week already since I last attempted to talk to you. I don't want to give up, but it seems like I'll have to.

You're spending more and more time with Marik, what gives? You used to hang out with _me_, not Marik. You used to be eating with _me_, shopping with _me_, getting comforted by _me_. But now… you're going to Marik for advice and support, leaving me behind, locked away from you.

Why do you shut me out?

Today, I had no choice but to invade your privacy. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else I could do. Marik wouldn't tell me and that fucking Pharoah only told me to "wait until you are ready". When is that exactly? I've waited a freaking month already, Ryou! Do you know how hard it is for me to be patient? It fucking kills me, to feel so useless and helpless, to just sit around and know that there is something you're hiding from me, your other half, your other _soul._

So, I did what I could do.

I read your diary.

But God, I wish I hadn't.

All this time…

All along…

You've been hiding the fact that you _hate_ being in the same room as me?

You _hate _having to hang out with me?

You _hate_ being in the same room as me?

You _hate_ looking at me?

Why…? Yet, your diary doesn't mention why or what I have done to deserve this… Is it because you found out that I loved you? Is that it? You found out that I loved you… is that why you're avoiding me? Are you disgusted by me? Do you hate me for loving you?

God… I'm sorry…

That must be it… there's no other explanation is there… that's the only reason why you would… how come you would feel this way… why you can't… Oh God, what have I done to you? To me?

Of course… I was stupid… I should known that no matter what I do, I wouldn't be able to hide that from you. Of course, I should have figured out why you kept going to Marik for support… why you don't come to me anymore…

You have feelings for him, I bet… and you can't stand that thought that it's _me_ that have feelings for you, not him. Is that it?

I tried to talk to you today, you shut me out. I didn't let you know that I _knew_. I didn't let you know that I know what's going inside your head and why you're hiding from me, afraid to be around me.

But that's okay, I know.

Well, I'm crying. Can you believe it? I'm crying… the tears, I don't know where they came from, but once one came, the others just followed… pouring like a damn waterfall… what is wrong with me? I knew that I had no chance with you whatsoever, yet, when the truth finally came out, I wasn't able to prepare myself… it just… came… and as much as I tried not to be surprised or hurt, I was… I am…

It fucking hurts.

What the hell am I doing here anyway? It's obvious that all I'm doing is hurting you… hurting me… I don't mind hurting me… it's you, I can't stand. I don't want you to hurt because of me. I want you to be happy, Ryou, and it's obvious you can't be happy if I'm around.

So, there's only one thing left do to do.

I'm leaving.

I'm leaving this book behind, my book, my diary behind, letting you know how sorry I am for making you so unhappy. I have no use for it anymore. It kept me comforted and alive all these months that I have spent in love with you. It kept me sane. It comforted me and helped me through the many good and bad times that we had.

I know that it's not your fault and that it's mine. I should have known that… by me being around, of course it'll make you uncomfortable… especially since I…

Heh… I'm sorry for crying again. It just hurts to leave. You know how it is… you get sentimental and even though you know you have to leave and that you should leave, it's always harder to let go and actually _do _leave.

Well, I better go before it's too late and you come back from Marik's. I've taken all my things already and the place is clean. I vacuumed, did the laundry, cleaned up the kitchen, and left you some cake in the fridge for you. I hope you liked it, it's the one that I worked on all afternoon. And don't worry, I didn't burn anything.

This is it, I have to go.

I'm sorry.

I'm a creep, and I don't belong here, especially if it's making you unhappy. You're so happy, Ryou, I hate the fact that it was me that took it away from you. Well, I'm changing that and I'm taking responsibility for my actions for once.

I'll never forget you Ryou... especially for the things that you did for me...

Always.

Good bye Ryou.

I love you.

* * *

-**To Be Contined**-

Or

-**The End**-

You decide

My first Bakura/Ryou story, YAY! And my first song fic on Yu-Gi-Oh… Sweet… I just love this song and I figured that this song would be perfect for this coupling! I was so tempted to do another Seto/Jou story with this song (so VERY tempted) but I wanted to try this coupling and see if I'm any good at it or if I should just stick with Seto/Jou.

Did Bakura overreact? Probably. But... isn't that the beauty of it all...

So, let me know what you guys think… PRETTY PLEASE? I'll love you forever and ever and if I ever see you in person I'll give you a gigantic hug! (Which I won't since I won't see you in person! Heheheh see how my mind works?)

R E V I E W

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
